DONACIÓN DIRECTA
by LilythWH
Summary: "Puedes ser solamente una persona para el mundo, pero para una persona tú eres el mundo"  Para todos aquellos seguidores de la serie que esperan que esto pase pronto. Una conversación desencadena un hecho que los llevara a estar juntos al fin. One-shot


**Este fic no está basado en los spoiler del capítulo 16 de la sexta temporada. Pero debo admitir que la idea del ascensor me pareció muy buena.**

"**Donación Directa" podría considerarse como la culminación de "Definitivamente No" y este a su vez es la continuación de "7 Huidas"….**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**::B::&::B::**

**DONACION DIRECTA**

-Esto es un callejón sin salida – dejó escapar Brennan tras un largo suspiro lleno de exasperación.

Booth la miró levantando las cejas, últimamente parecía un poco fuera de sí pero considero que no era oportuno comentar al respecto – Lo he repasado todo unas tres veces. No encuentro nada que pueda conducirnos a una nueva pista.

-Los archivos forenses son completos y pese a lo que dicen de mi colega, el Doctor Frederick, bastante profesionales y éticos.

-Meterse bajo las faldas de sus pasantes a quien les dobla la edad nada tiene que ver con sus títulos, Bones.

-Pero no puedes negar que el trabajo que conlleva la conquista resta tiempo a las labores profesionales.

-Eso no viene al caso

-Fuiste tú quien sacó el tema.

Booth miró al techo como esperando que de arriba le enviaran un poco de paciencia, algo que pareció tener éxito porque después la miró a los ojos y cambio de tema con rápida facilidad.

-El padre de la víctima se niega a cooperar, se puso como loco cuando fui a su casa para interrogarlo. Tuve que llevarlo al FBI

-Aquí dice que el señor Duncan tiene varios cargos por agresión, es un hombre de muy mal humor – comentó Brennan mientras miraba la foto de los archivos – Si una celda no le hizo hablar…

-Solo abrió la boca para pedir un abogado

-¿Crees que fue él quien mato al chico?

-Puede ser, hay un margen de probabilidad muy amplio.

-¿Y eso te lo dice tu instinto?

-Sip…

-Pero sin pruebas…

-Ya lo sé Bones – se apresuró a interrumpir antes que diera su discurso sobre los hechos y los métodos – He estado en esto de los crímenes más tiempo que tú ¿Recuerdas?

-Solo digo que aunque sigo creyendo que sin pruebas no puedes dar nada por hecho…

Booth la interrumpió un sonoro bufido

-…He aprendido que tu instinto es muy acertado – continuo Brennan sin hacerle caso.

El agente, que ya se había puesto en pie y guardaba todos los papeles dentro de una caja de cartón le sonrió mientras ella le miraba aun sentada en el sillón de su oficina.

-Es tarde Bones. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

La mayor parte del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Brennan miraba por la ventada de la SUV las miles de luces que brillaban y parpadeaban a lo lejos. Booth tenía la mirada puesta en el camino y la mente en los archivos de su último caso.

-Hannah me ha llamado hoy.

-¿Qué? –Booth parpadeó repetidas veces.

-Me ha dicho que estuvieron cenando anoche.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Brennan levantó la cabeza y le miró frunciendo el cejo – Hannah

-Ah… Los siento Bones, estaba distraído ¿Hannah te ha llamado?

-Te lo acabo de decir

-Y yo te dije que estaba distraído. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Me ha invitado a tomar una coma mañana por la noche.

Los dedos de Booth tamborileaban descuidadamente sobre el volante – ¿Y vas a ir?

Brennan le miró en silencio unos segundos antes de dejarse caer nuevamente sobre el asiento – No.

Booth le miró de soslayo - ¿No?

-No – repitió manteniendo la mirada fija en las luces de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros en silencio y no respondió nada. Booth frunció el cejo y desvió su atención del camino por pocos segundos para fijarse en la expresión triste en su rostro. Nuevamente omitió algún comentario.

-¿Vas a volver con ella?

No respondió enseguida, sus dedos tamborileros apretaron el volante con fuerza. -¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Han pasado diez meses desde que ella te rechazó y ahora ha vuelto…. Han cenado juntos y ella parecía muy feliz al teléfono.

-¿Ergo significa que voy a volver con ella?

-No estoy segura si ese es un uso correcto para la palabra Ergo.

Booth suspiró sonoramente –Ya hemos llegado Bones.

Brennan se fijó en el edificio de dieciocho pisos en el cual vivía, no era tonta, había notado que Booth evadía el tema del regreso de Hannah, de modo que ella también lo haría. En los últimos meses había aprendido a no inmiscuirse…. era menos doloroso.

-Te veo mañana – dijo antes de abrir la puerta del coche.

-¿Paso por ti? Quiero interrogar a Duncan temprano, me muero por saber si una noche encerrado le soltó la lengua.

Brennan se giró para hablarle, aun no se había bajado del choche – Mañana no puedo.

Booth frunció el cejo.

-De hecho mañana no voy al Jeffersonian.

-¿Qué?

-Que mañana no voy…

-Ya te escuché, Bones, ese "Qué" era de impresión. Desde que te conozco no has faltado un solo día al trabajo.

Suspiró sonoramente – Siempre hay una primera vez.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella evitó su mirada – Nada.

El cejo de Booth se frunció a un más.

-Nos vemos en dos días – dijo rápidamente y bajo deprisa de la SUV.

Booth lo pensó dos segundos antes de imitarla e ir tras ella. La alcanzó cuando entraba al Lobby

-Espera – le llamó tomándola del brazo -¿Qué sucede Bones? ¿Tienes algún problema?

Brennan seguía evitando su mirada –No, es solo que tengo asuntos personales que resolver

-¿Personales?

-Sí. Si, Booth. Yo también tengo una vida fuera del Jeffersonian y de los casos del FBI.

El la soltó para llevarse las manos a los bolsillos -¿Qué sucede?

Brennan puso los ojos en blanco ante su insistencia – No vas a dejar de preguntar ¿Verdad?

Él negó en silencio

Miró alrededor inquieta, no estaba segura que el lobby de su edificio fuera el mejor lugar para hablar pero sin duda era más adecuado que su apartamento, donde seguramente Booth se extendería en recriminaciones y ella no sentía ningún deseo que él opinase al respecto.

-Recuerdas que unos días después del nacimiento de la hija de Ángela te dije que había tomado la decisión de inseminarme.

Booth sintió que los músculos de la espalda se tensaban – Si. Durante semanas estuviste buscando un donante.

-Pero luego me di cuenta que deseaba conocer al donante personalmente, así que desistí de la idea de momento.

Al agente no le gustó como sonó ese "de momento"

-¿Recuerdas que después viajé a Montreal para el cumpleaños de mi sobrina?

-Sí.

-Bien… - Brennan apoyaba su peso corporal en un pie y luego en el otro, inquieta – Mi padre me presentó a alguien y congeniamos.

Espero que Booth dijera algo al respecto pero seguía con la mirada fiera atenta a ella.

-Le hablé sobre mis planes para la inseminación y él me dijo que si no conseguía a nadie aquí en Washington entonces le llamara. Hace una semana le hablé, viene mañana.

Ella creyó que iba a haber un estallido porque Booth tenía la mirada tan fiera que la había puesto nerviosa. Cuando habló su voz sonó peligrosa y siniestra.

-¿Vas a inseminarte de un hombre que te presentó tu padre?

-No es amigo de papá, Leonard es un hombre respetable.

-¿Leonard? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Un nombre como cualquiera – se apresuró a decir – un nombre como Seleey

-No nos compares – le dijo señalándola con el dedo.

Brennan puso los ojos en blanco – Booth tengo que ir a dormir. Te veo luego.

Caminó hacia el ascensor con la esperanza que Booth se marchara pero su fría voz la detuvo después de haber presionado el botón de llamado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?

-¿Quién?

-Tu amigo –soltó irónico –El vende esperma.

Brennan frunció el cejo molesta –Un par de días tal vez.

-¿Dónde va a quedarse?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio? Ya te dije que Leonard es un hombre respetable y físicamente es un hombre varonil e imponente. Tiene las características de un macho alfa, como tú.

-¿Por eso lo escogiste? ¿Por parecerse a mí?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –Brennan comenzaba a cabrearse.

-La primera vez que quisiste inseminarte me lo pediste.

No fue capaz de articular palabra. ¿Estaba Booth reclamándole una paternidad?

¿Dónde va a quedarse? – repitió. Su tono rayaba la furia –Tu amigo el donante.

-Conmigo, por supuesto. ¿Dónde si no? – respondió ella con igual fiereza – y deja los motes, por favor.

Booth guardó silencio un buen rato. Tal vez fuera fruto de du imaginación, pero a Brennan le pareció que respiraba con dificultad.

-Debería quedarse en un hotel - dijo por fin – no vaya a ser que quiera hacer una donación directa de esperma.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Booth cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Brennan volvía a oprimir el botón para hacer bajar el ascensor.

-¿Por qué no me lo consultaste? Se supone que somos amigos.

-Te lo dije hace meses – se defendió ella sin mirarlo.

-Me dijiste que era solo una idea.

-Era obvio que no era solo una idea cuando empecé a buscar un donante.

-Pero luego desististe.

-No – Brennan dejó de oprimir el botón y se giró para mirarle –Solo lo aplacé hasta encontrar al hombre correcto.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Leo es el correcto?

-Su nombre es Leonard y es él o no es nadie porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para embarazarme. No voy a esperar a que esto pase de forma natural porque quizás nunca suceda. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes apoyarme?

-Porque no es una buena idea.

-¿Y porque si lo era cuando te había pedido que fueras tú el donante? ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

Booth se quedó en silencio ante sus palabras. Y Brennan aprovechó para normalizar el ritmo acelerado de su respiración.

-Eres mi amigo y en este momento necesito de tu apoyo. Ya he tomado una decisión y voy a tener a ese bebé. Es algo que ya está sucediendo y necesito saber si voy a contar con tu ayuda o con tu perpetua crítica.

-No es natural, Bones. – dijo al tiempo que el ascensor se abría.

Brennan frunció el cejo y entró en él –Veté Booth.

El agente se apresuró a entrar con ella – Bones, solo digo que no deberías tener un bebe.

Las puertas se cerraron y Brennan se quedó estupefacta ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Por lo menos no en las circunstancias que piensas hacerlo.

Se sintió herida –¡Este no era el plan! – se defendió - no quería que las cosas fuesen así pero no voy a perder los años que me quedan esperando que el hombre adecuado llegue a mí y quiera tener un hijo. Esa oportunidad ya se perdió y dudo que se repita.

-Bones yo….

-Solo quiero que no me juzgues, Booth. Se supone que eres mi amigo. Necesito tu apoyo no tu discriminación. Dame un respiro – dijo exasperada.

-Si tienes un bebé con ese hombre y mañana conoces a alguien más, alguien con quien quieras formar una familia. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No voy a conocer a nadie, Booth.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque cuando mi hijo nazca solo me interesaré en él.

El agente se quedó mudo ante sus palabras. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir "mi hijo" y eso lo estremeció hasta las entrañas.

-Has pensado mucho en él ¿Verdad?

Brennan oprimió el botón con el número doce y el ascensor empezó a moverse – … o ella – sonrió de soslayo – He estado pensando durante todo este tiempo. Ya tengo planeado que va a pasar conmigo en cuanto nazca.

Booth frunció el cejo – No te entiendo.

-Tal vez me mude a Montreal

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es un mejor lugar para criar a un niño, aun mejor que Washington. Además mi padre y Russ viven allá, no estaré sola y podré seguir trabajando como antropóloga.

-Mudarse no es necesario. Aquí tampoco estarás sola, me tienes a mí y esta Ángela y los demás. Washington es un buen lugar, Parker fue criado aquí y mira lo bien que ha salido.

-Parker es un niño afortunado porque tiene a su madre y a su padre, mi hijo no tendrá uno de los elementos

-Bones…

-Cada uno de ustedes tiene una vida, Booth. Cada quien tiene sus propias preocupaciones y sus propios afanes. Cuando mi hijo nazca tengo que dejar de pensar en mí y solo pensar en él, quiero que crezca rodeado de su familia que aunque no es la mejor, es la única que tengo. Quiero hacer esto Booth y quiero hacerlo bien.

-Ya lo tienes decidido – era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-Sí. Le he pedido a mi padre que busque una casa para mí. Si todo sale bien, Leonard hará su donación mañana y podrán inseminarme enseguida. Durante todo este tiempo me he preparado para ello así que estoy lista. La doctora Baker me ha dicho que…

Brennan guardó silencio porque de repente las luces del ascensor se apagaron y un fuerte estruendo acompañó la detención del ascensor en el piso once.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó

A su lado Booth respiraba ruidosamente.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No hay energía! – Exclamó mientras oprimía irracionalmente todos los botones - ¡Rayos! ¿Qué probabilidad hay para que dos personas se queden encerradas en un ascensor dos veces en menos de un año?

La antropóloga encendió la pequeña linterna de bolsillo y alumbró a Booth, su expresión era pensativa y errática.

-¿Booth? – le llamó.

-Te vas a mudar a Montreal, donde vive el hombre que va a inseminarte.

-¡Booth nos hemos quedado encerrados! ¿Puedes dejar ya el tema?

-Y ese hombre viene mañana a Washington y va a quedarse contigo…

-¡Basta! – dijo irritada.

-No quiero que pase la noche contigo

Brennan guardó silencio, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-No quiero que te acuestes con él.

Sus palabras la habían dejado pasmada. Poco importaba la oscuridad reinante o el hecho que estaban encerrados por segunda vez en un ascensor. La mirada de Booth trasmitía un sentimiento de posesión que la dejó aturdida.

-No te metas en esto, Booth – logró decir después de unos segundos.

Brennan tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí pero maldecía su suerte al quedarse encerrada en un espacio tan diminuto justo en ese momento.

-No voy a permitir que eso pase – dijo Booth

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro frotándose insistentemente los ojos. Estaba cansada, emocionalmente cansada.

-No voy a dejar que me quite lo que es mío.

La linterna resbaló de sus manos y fue a dar contra el piso con un golpe seco, un sudor frio bajó por su espalda y se internó en los pliegues de la ropa. Por primera vez en su vida se preguntó si había escuchado bien.

-Booth… - tuvo que carraspear sonoramente para aclarar su voz – no me gustan estos juegos.

-No estoy jugando – su voz era suave y aterciopelada. Su tono había descendido varios niveles por debajo de lo normal – Solo quiero que sepas lo que pienso y lo que siento.

Brennan no salía de su asombro. La linterna había rodado lejos de ellos y no podía verle el rostro a Booth pero podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Levantó un mano levemente y sintió sus músculos tensos bajo su palma, asustada se alejó pegándose aun más a las paredes. Booth estaba junto a ella, tan cerca que sus alientos podrían mezclarse.

-Necesito un poco de espacio – dijo.

-No te daré ningún espacio si pretendes meter a ese tipo en tu apartamento.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-No lo dejes quedarse contigo, Bones. No dejes que él sea el donante.

Brennan sintió que se ahogaba y que algo dentro de sus entrañas le estaba quemando. Booth estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y de repente pudo sentir como sus manos envolvían las suyas con intimidad y sensualidad. Sintió miedo.

-Déjame tranquila – logró balbucear.

-Shisss- susurró contra su oído – No te asustes.

-No estoy asustada – afirmó pese a que su corazón retumbaba con fuerza contra el pecho.

-Estás asustada. Quieres tener un hijo y quieres hacerlo de la manera convencional. Vale, te apoyo. Pero no voy a permitir que te eches un polvo con un desconocido.

Las piernas de Brennan flaquearon, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de sí. No tenía control la situación y por ende no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar. Estaba asustada, excitada y fascinada.

-Si lo vas a hacer… - continuo Booth mientras acariciaba su perfil con la nariz – será conmigo.

Aquello fue el colmo. Brennan que nunca había estado tan insegura en su vida, le golpeó el brazo y lo empujó con fuerza. Quería alejarlo y aunque logró moverlo varios centímetros, Booth volvió junto a ella y esta vez sus cuerpos estaban más juntos.

Se miraron en silencio y aunque no se podían ver, podían sentirse. Había fuego entre los dos, un fuego antiguo y cuya llama creían extinta pero que lejos estaba de estarlo. Booth le tomó de la muñeca y Brennan dejó de pensar en el mismo instante en que sus pieles hicieron contacto.

-Te deseo... –murmuró- y tú sabes que también te quiero. Leo no es el hombre que necesitas, Bones. Yo sí.

Luego la besó.

Brennan intentó alejarlo pero fue inútil. Su aliento fresco y suave despertó en ella sensaciones placenteras que hacía mucho no sentía. No pudo resistir los húmedos besos ni el excitante roce de su lengua. Pegó su cuerpo al de él y llevó sus brazos al cuello. La pasión aumentaba y la lujuria le acompañaba en aquella ocasión. Demasiados años reprimiendo un sentimiento.

Su mano fuerte y varonil, le acarició por encima de la ropa con delicadeza, mientras que la otra le rozaba suavemente el rostro y el cabello. A ella le temblaban las manos, era mucho el deseo que tenia contenido y muy poco el espacio para liberarlo. La ocasión la había tomado desprevenida.

Pronto los botones fueron desabrochados uno a uno y las telas fueron apartadas. A estas alturas los dos temblaban de la cabeza a los pies. Booth susurraba hermosas palabras cada vez que un trocito de piel quedaba expuesto y Brennan sonreía cada vez que sentía como contenía el aliento. Se habían olvidado de la conversación que habían mantenido, se habían olvidado del lugar donde se encontraban y habían olvidado todas aquellas grandes razones que los mantenían separados y a que ahora parecían tonterías.

Cuando su cabeza se inclinó sobre sus pechos y sus labios envolvieron el sonrosado pezón, Brennan dio un notable respingo. Booth buscó el pezón con los labios y con un lametón húmedo empezó a acariciarlo. La combinación de su lengua y sus labios le provocó un placentero ramalazo en el abdomen. Apoyó la cabeza en la fría y dura pared, al tiempo que arqueaba las caderas hacia él sin poder evitarlo.

Booth volvió a besarla en los labios, casi de forma desesperada y posesiva mientras acariciaba un pecho con su mano. El erotismo de la situación, los mordiscos, los roces de su lengua... todo le hizo perder el sentido común y las pocas barreras que aun quedaban se derrumbaron por completo

"Voy a tener un hijo de Booth" sonrió al pensarlo justo un instante antes de tirarle los brazos al cuello y tirar de él con exigencia. Ya no habría marcha atrás.

Le acarició el torso y el duro corte de su mandíbula. Notó perlas de sudor en su frente y mordió sus labios con increíble sensualidad. Booth la tomó de las caderas y le quitó la falda con brusquedad.

Ella lo deseaba, de hecho, no recordaba haber deseado algo con tanta intensidad. Forcejeó con la hebilla de su cinturón antes de desabrocharle los pantalones y bajarle la cremallera. Lo acarició y rodeó su miembro con las manos. Booth jadeaba mientras susurraba palabras inentendibles contra su oído. A Brennan le gustó esa sensación de poder y no logró evitar que una risa traviesa saliera de sus labios.

Booth sonrió contra su cuello y decidió tomar partido de la situación. Introdujo la mano bajo el elástico de las bragas, entre los muslos, en busca de la humedad de su cuerpo. Brennan notó sus caricias intimas en lo más profundo de su ser. Gimió contra sus labios mientras que él, con su mano libre le secaba el sudor que caía sobre su rostro y su cuello.

"¡Sí, sí!", exclamó para sus adentros cuando él la penetró. Booth le besó el cuello y le dijo al oído cosas que la hicieron sonrojar. El erotismo del momento era casi insoportable y él también lo sentía. Booth impuso un ritmo lento con el que cada embestida hacía que sus músculos se tensaran de placer, que su cuerpo se relajara para recibirlo cada vez más adentro. Lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuerpo, rodeándolo enteramente con sus manos y sus piernas hasta que los espasmos de placer fueron tan intensos que experimentó el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Booth la besó en medio de un gemido especialmente largo y sonoro. La embistió con más fuerza y se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración cuando llegó también al orgasmo.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que sus cuerpos salieran del placentero éxtasis. Brennan se aferraba a él y mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras sus cuerpos se mantenían unidos de aquella forma tan intima que siempre habían anhelado. Había sido genial, en todos los sentidos y ninguno de los dos sentía remordimiento alguno por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo hicimos en un ascensor – susurró Brennan sin fuerzas.

Booth sonrió y le besó el cuello -Lo sé, Bones —susurró.

Se separaron con suavidad pero sin dejar de abrazarse. Pese a la incomodidad de la situación, Brennan estaba humada, adolorida y temblaba, ambos parecían sumamente felices. Booth la ayudó a vestirse y luego el hizo lo propio.

Inesperadamente la energía volvió y ambos tardaron un segundo en verse reflejados en los iris del otro. Booth sonrió ante el pelo desarreglado y la chaqueta mal abotonada de Brennan, se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos

-Bones - Ella le miró inquieta, no estaba segura de lo que iba a suceder a continuación - ¿Quieres compartir tu ducha conmigo?

Brennan sonrió ampliamente - ¿Estás seguro?

Booth apoyó su frente en la de ella y luego le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz – Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida. Pero primero debemos ducharnos para irnos a la cama. Nunca pensé que pudiese ser así. Es mejor en la cama. Déjame hacerte el amor como Dios manda.

-No lo has hecho nada mal.

-Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor para ti. Puedo...

Lo silenció poniéndole los dedos en los labios. El suave roce de su aliento era abrasador. Iba a hablar, pero guardó silencio al escuchar el sonido de las puertas del ascensor al abrirse. Brennan se apresuró a salir y Booth le siguió. Las manos aun le temblaban cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

-¿Qué me dices? – preguntó Booth desde el umbral de la puerta.

Pese a la seriedad de la situación, Brennan sonrío

-Booth…

No le dejó hablar porque sus labios la silenciaron con ímpetu. Después él entró en el departamento y cerró tras de sí la puerta.

-Booth… - lo intentó de nuevo. Su voz sonó ronca por la excitación - Tenemos un problema.

Él la miró expectante.

-No estoy tomando la píldora desde hace mucho tiempo y estoy en mi periodo fértil – esperó a que él dijera algo pero eso no pasó. Tomó un hondo suspiro y continuó - puede que lo que acabamos de hacer me traiga consecuencias.

Booth sonrió de forma lobuna. – puede decirte tu medico mañana si has quedado embarazada.

No lo sé – Brennan arrugó el cejo – no lo creo.

No importa mañana iremos tu y yo a ese consultorio y mientras tanto comunícate con el tal Leonard y dile que se devuelva por donde vino.

-Pero de qué rayos… ¿Qué pasa con Hannah?

Booth se encogió de hombros – Ayer comprobé que eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora es solo un recuerdo.

-Pero…

-Brennan – la interrumpió Booth con tono serio – si la donación directa que acabo de hacer no es efectiva, te aseguro que vendrán muchas más después de esta hasta que logremos que quedes embarazada. Luego lo seguiremos haciendo y después tú y yo nos casaremos.

Ella frunció el cejo – no voy a casarme – respondió sin pensar.

-Ya lo veremos. Hace ocho años me dijiste que no te acostarías conmigo jamás. Mira a donde hemos llegado por tu terquedad.

**::B::&::B::**

_**Hola a todos. Bueno alguien dijo por ahí que solo hay dos reglas para escribir: tener algo que decir y decirlo.**_

_**Solo espero que les haya gustado este fic. Y que sus click se desvíen hacia el botón verde en la parte inferior. De antemano gracias por su apoyo y sus Review.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**LilythWH**_


End file.
